Frozen
by Christine1827
Summary: When lies turn into truth, I sacrifice for you. Troyella. On-Shot Songfic for Frozen by Within Temptation. Winning story form BlackBeauty613 's contest!


_**Frozen**_

_I can't feel my senses_

"No" Gabriella pleaded at the top of her lungs. "No! You can't go! You're my father!" Her voice trembled as she called after the retreating figure of her father.

Gabriella's small body collapsed onto the grassy earth as her father slammed his car door shut after chucking his bags into the trunk. Her body shook with sobs with her hands clamped over her eyes. The black sports car screeched out of the driveway of the Montez household.

Maria Montez picked her daughter off of the grass with tear-stained cheeks. Gabriella cried into her mother's cotton shirt. It was just the two of them now.

_I just feel the cold_

Gabriella smiled as she opened all her birthday gifts. It has been a year and a half since her father left the two Montez women. The little brown-eyed, espresso-colored-haired girls' smile dropped after all the presents were opened.

On her birthday her own father didn't even send her a card. He sent her absolutely nada. Gabriella Montez, at the age of twelve, learned what it was like to be left and forgotten.

_All colors seem to fade away_

Gabriella slumped around the day following her birthday. How were you supposed to feel giddy when your own father left and forgot you? She jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

The oak door creaked open and a smile forced its way onto Gabriella's face. Troy Bolton, her best guy-friend stood on the door step with a movie and popcorn in hand. Maybe her world wasn't totally grey.

_I can't reach my soul_

Gabriella hooked arms with Troy. The new boyfriend and girlfriend couple was heading to the senior prom. Her forest green dress matched his tie and her wavy almost black hair reached her shoulders. Gabriella smiled as best as she could. She felt far away when she was right there at the bottom of the staircase. It was a hard feeling to explain. It was almost like her body was one place while her mind was somewhere else. Or like her mind was doing its own thing when it should be concentrating on what was happening at that moment.

Gabriella had just received news that Troy was about to turn down the college of his dreams to be with her. She couldn't do that do him. She had to hurt them both to help Troy's future.

_I would stop running_

When she slid her arm into his, Troy grinned like a two year old on Christmas. Gabriella was his angel. They had been best friends since before her doesn't-even-deserve-the-right-to-be-called-a-father of a father left her.

He had finally worked up enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend and join him to prom exactly six months, four days, and about nine hours ago. Troy keeps count. He know that this is really soon to say this, but he wanted to marry her.

He meant, she might have just become his girlfriend, but you can love someone even before you are with them. Right?

_If I knew there was a chance_

Gabriella sobbed into her pillow uncontrollably. Troy took the news hard. He was currently sitting outside her door, pleading with her to let him in so they could talk, but Gabriella knew her choice was right.

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_

"Please Brie!" Troy pleaded, heartbroken. When the limo that Troy had rented for the prom arrived at Gabriella's house to drop her off, she broke up with him. In two (actually it was a word and a contraction.) simple words his heart ripped in two and his proposal plans crumbled. _"It's over."_ She had told him before dashing into her two-story home.

He pulled the velvet box out from his pocket. Staring at it intently, he made a promise to himself. "I will marry Gabriella some day, maybe just not today." Little did he know that Gabriella was flying to California for college to very next morning…

_But I'm forced to let go_

Gabriella held back tears as she unpacked her picture frames. She had finished college and was in Albuquerque again. Right after exiting college she moved back, it was hard to be that far away from her mom. Her apartment was brand spanking new and spacious. In her hand was the photo from senior prom. The night she broke up with the love of her life.

Troy had tried calling her so many times during the beginning of college that she changed her phone number. That was the hardest thing she has ever done. And, yet, he still held her heart.

_Tell me I'm frozen_

"Crap!" Troy grumbled to himself. He had woken up late, and he had a flight to catch. Stumbling into his jeans, he grabbed his suitcase. He had already shipped all his stuff from his old apartment to New Mexico. After staying in New York a year after getting out of college, he decided that he would like to move back to his childhood home.

His parents had found an apartment in a relatively new apartment complex. The complex had only been on the property for a year and a half. Troy sped to the airport and boarded his flight just in time.

After sitting on the plane for such a long while, Troy's mind wandered. He wondered if any of his old high school friends were still in Albuquerque, most importantly Gabriella. At college people even joked around saying that he was gay because he didn't have a single girlfriend the entire four years he was there.

Truth was, he still loved Gabriella. He loved her with all his heart and he still remembered his promise to himself. The exact same ring that was in that velvet box over five years ago (remember four years in college and a year in New York plus the extra time) was in his front jeans pocket. That ring was a reminder of his promise. The promise that he was determined to keep.

_But what can I do?_

She looked around her two bedroom apartment that she shared with no one. There was not any one room apartments left so she ending up going with the next best thing. Gabriella let a sigh escape her mouth. She worked at the local elementary school as a third grade teacher.

For years and years Gabriella had only been feeling the cold and harsh parts of the world. No friends (except for Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay who she called occasionally since they stayed in the state that they went to college in but she never got to see them). No father. No Troy.

She mentally hit herself in the head for thinking about Troy. He was gone and probably had some beautiful blonde supermodel wife. What could she do about it? She broke true love so he could have a future. That was the reason for both of their heartache. Once again glancing around her apartment, she made a decision. It would cure some of her loneliness and the loneliness of someone else in the process.

Gabriella grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She was going to do something she never thought she was going to do. She was going to adopt a child.

_Can't tell the reasons_

"Hey handsome!" Lucille Bolton called out to her son. He had just finished moving into his apartment and was at his parent's house for dinner.

"Hey mom" Troy greeted as he enveloped her in a hug. He greeted and hugged his dad before entering the house. Dinner was already done so they sat at the table.

Idol chatter was shared at the table about Troy's experiences at college. Jack Bolton suddenly brought up the subject of girlfriends. "How many ladies did you get?" Jack asked like a typical dude.

Lucille slapped him on the arm with a glare. "You don't _get_ girls!" She scolded her husband. Troy laughed at his parents before answering with the truth.

"Absolutely none, I still love Brie." Troy answered. Jack shook his head while Lucille's eyes shone.

"Son, that was just a high school love, not real." Jack said. He really loved Gabriella like his own daughter, heck she still came by the Bolton household to talk to them since she had been back in Albuquerque for a year or more. The reason he was sounding so cold was that he knew that Gabriella had adopted a little girl (she had brought Claire over with her last week) and he wanted his son to sort out if he really loved her, or how much he really loved her.

If Troy got all defensive, he probably really loved her and if he just gave up it wasn't real love. Jack was a smart man and wanted what was best for his son. Even though he secretly wished it was Gabriella because he had known her for so long and loved her like his own. Jack had been the closet thing to a father figure in Gabriella's life.

"It was real dad. I still want to marry her." Troy said loudly but covered his mouth once he said the word 'marry.' His parents did not know his romantic plans he had for the night of the prom.

_I did it for you_

Gabriella laughed as her adopted five year old girl danced and sang along to Grease on a DVD. The girl had straight light brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Claire and her birth parents had died in a car accident when she was three.

Claire stopped dancing and singing when Sandy's parents came on screen. "Do I have a daddy?" She asked innocently. "Except for my real parents?" Claire was smart enough to understand that her real parents were dead and Gabriella was her new 'mommy.'

"Uh… hopefully someday." Gabriella answered. Troy was the only man that she could imagine in her life or as the 'daddy' of Claire. Tears stung to back of her eyelids as Troy came to mind, but she forced them back. She wanted Claire to think of her mom as strong not as someone who holds onto something that is gone forever.

_When lies turn into truth_

"You what?" Jack yelled, choking on his sip of tea. Lucille yelled "Marry?" at the same time her husband yelled.

"Crap!" Troy grumbled to himself for the second time that day. His parents knew nothing of his romantic little plan on prom night. Troy was afraid that if his parents knew he was going to propose to Gabriella Montez, they would go ballistic.

"I was going to propose to Gabriella on the night of our senior prom, but then she broke up with me. That is why I still love her." Troy explained shortly.

Lucille clapped like a fifth grader after getting her first boyfriend. "Really? Do you still have the ring? Can I see the ring? How were you going to propose?" She rambled at an extremely fast speed.

"Yeah I go the ring still." Troy said and reached into front right pocket. "Here." He said before handing it to his mom. That was one of the very few things he could hear out of his mothers fast nonsense.

"You keep it in your pocket?" Lucille asked her son. She couldn't believe that her son loved Gabriella that much. She had known that they loved each other but she didn't know that they were that much _in love_.

"Yeah. I promised myself that I would still end up marrying her. I keep it in my front left pocket as a reminder." Troy said like it was not a big deal.

"You've kept that in your pocket for all these years?" Jack asked, amazed that his own son had that kind of commitment. He didn't want to marry Lucille until he had been out of college for a year or two and had been dating her for five years.

_I sacrifice for you_

Gabriella locked hands with Claire as they hopped into Gabriella's car. They were going to visit Jack and Lucille Bolton. She loved them like her own parents and wanted to tell them how Claire was doing. It had been longer than usual that she had not talked to them or came for a surprise visit. Gabriella buckled up before turning on the radio and rambling out of the parking area.

"I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you never know I could stop breathing if I don't see you any more!" Claire sang along to one of Nickelback's greatest songs.

Gabriella sighed; everything was reminding her of Troy. She sacrificed everything and she was on the verge of depression. Yet, he was going to sacrifice everything for her and not think twice about it. Nonetheless, they would be happy. Mental note: guys aren't always wrong.

_You say that I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

Gabriella pulled into the Bolton's driveway, only to find another car beside her. She pondered about who it was as she opened the back seat door for Claire.

Claire hopped out of the car and sprinted towards the oak door. Gabriella laughed to herself. Claire loved Jack and Lucille Bolton like her own grandparents.

_I can feel your sorrow_

_(I sacrifice)_

The oak door swung open. Yet, instead of the smiling face of Mr. or Mrs. Bolton, the door had been opened by a drop dead gorgeous man. A man Gabriella knew all too well.

_You won't forgive me_

_But I know you'll be alright_

Troy looked up for the little girl and to the drive way. His eyes sent the image of his true love to his brain in an instant. But this image was not one of the ones Troy was accustomed to seeing. His Gabriella was always smiling with that effortlessly beautiful face and a stunning body. But this Gabriella looked worn out and like she was just on this planet physically.

His ears didn't comprehend the holler from his mother who was wondering who was at the door. The only thing in his mind was the beautiful brunette that was standing in the driveway, staring right back at him.

_It tears me apart that you will never know_

_But I have to let go_

Gabriella stood in a trance. There he was directly in front of her. She had wanted to see him so bad for years on end, but now, when she finally saw him, all she wanted to do was run away.

_Tell me I'm frozen_

Troy stepped down form his current spot on the porch to the beginning of the driveway. He was contemplating on weather or not to walk down the sidewalk and swoop her up in his arms. Claire, sensing the tension in the air, walked into the Bolton household to find Jack and Lucille.

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

_I did it for you_

Gabriella watched as Troy walked towards her ever so slowly. In her mind she thought over what she was going to say. What was she supposed to say? "Sorry I left you. You were going to give up and ruin your life for me so I just ruined both of our lives instead." She knew that wasn't going to work.

_When lies turn into truth_

_I sacrifice for you_

Claire grabbed Lucille's hand. "Come on…" she mumbled and dragged her to the door with Jack following like a puppy dog.

Then it hit Jack. Claire was here. That meant Gabriella was here too. And that meant Troy and Gabriella will see each other after five years.

Claire dropped Lucille's hand a pointed to the drive way. There Troy had walked up to Gabriella and their eyes were locked in an intense and indescribable way.

_You say that I'm frozen_

_But what can I do?_

Troy was only a foot in front of Gabriella and was staring deeply into her mocha eyes. Troy had not a clue why she had left him heartbroken then left for college, but he knew she wasn't the type to leave him without a reason.

_Everything will slip away_

_Shattered pieces will remain_

Gabriella knew that if she left now she wouldn't have to deal with the ordeal and confessions that would come with it. But she also knew that if she left, she would be ruining her life even more. Claire was the only thing she had now. Gabriella loved Claire like a mother would, more than a mother would, but Claire needed a father figure too. Claire needed Troy as a father figure. Gabriella needed Troy as, as everything he could be.

_When memories fade into emptiness_

Troy waited for a few seconds to see if Gabriella was going to say something. She didn't move or speak but, he could tell that she was having a mental fight with herself. Gabriella opened her mouth as if she was going to say words, but couldn't force out a sound. Instead, she captured his lips with hers in a sweet manner. She couldn't, and wouldn't, let herself run away this time.

_Only time will tell its tale_

_If it all has been in vain_

Troy didn't waste a second before kissing her back with so much passion that even the famous kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet couldn't beat it. When they pulled apart for much needed air, their eyes locked. "Why?" was all that Troy could mumble.

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

Gabriella knew exactly what he was asking. "Because I loved- I mean love- you." was her answer. Troy looked puzzeled. "If I had let you stay here to be with me, you wouldn't have gone to the college of your dreams." Gabriella elaborated.

"Baby, I don't care about dream colleges. All I care about is you. Which is why I was going to propose to you the night of prom…" Troy finished the last part quietly but didn't dare break the eye contact.

_Frozen_

_But what can I do_

"You… You… Huh?" Gabriella rambled with evident confusion.

"The night you broke up with me I was going to propose. I wanted to prove that I could stay with you even if we were a million miles apart. Of course, I loved you that much too." Troy finished, and like most dudes, was embarrassed.

_Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen_

Gabriella kissed him on the lips once again. "Leaving that day was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I have been frozen since then. I need you in my life so I don't just feel the cold things in the world."

Troy met her lips with his passionately. He wasn't going to let her go. He was going to make sure that she was n his arms all the time. Most of all, He was going to make sure he kept his promise.

_But what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons_

"Ew! Mommy is going to get cooties!" Claire yelled with disgust.

Troy looked at Gabriella quizzically when Claire referred to Gabriella as 'mommy.' "I adopted her. Her parents died in a car accident and we both needed someone. We just clicked." Gabriella explained.

"That's great." Troy laughed in his head as Claire kept a disgusted face on. Gabriella called to Claire and she came running. Claire by-passed Troy and ran to Gabriella. She stopped abruptly before wrapping her arms around Gabriella though.

Gabriella shot Claire a questioning look. "You have cooties." Claire said plainly. Gabriella laughed, causing Troy's heart to skip a beat. "Well, you are going to get them too. You are going to be seeing this man a lot now." Gabriella said without looking at Troy but she knew that a grin had spread itself across his handsome face.

_I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth_

Lucille nudged Jack with her elbow. "Would you look at that?"

Jack nodded as he looked at his son that was deeply in love, and had never stopped. "I think my boy might actually be able to keep that promise to himself about marrying Gabriella."

"Just think of it, we will have Gabriella and Claire and any grandchild that may come along." Lucille said as they watched Gabriella introduce Claire to Troy.

"Yeah, I think Gabriella will be able to live again. I mean, when she came back she was a different Gabriella. It was like she was frozen in a cold cruel world. Hopefully, she will be the usual bubbly Gabriella again soon." Jack agreed.

_I sacrifice for you_

_You say that I'm frozen_

"Babe?" Troy asked Gabriella after the lights were turned out in the 2 bedroom apartment. Claire was asleep in her bedroom and was at the age of seven now; two years after Troy came back to New Mexico.

"Yeah?" Gabriella grumbled, still half asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Troy on one knee at the side of their bed. She sat up straight. There he was, on one knee ant the side of their bed.

"Gabriella, you mean the world to me and I have wanted this for years now. I want to have Claire as our adopted daughter and maybe have a child of our own. I want to be able to call you mine and for all three of us to have my last name. So, Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella shook her head yes as tears began to fall. Not a soul could say that she was frozen anymore, because this was the best day of her life and she was as happy as a woman could be.


End file.
